Mob of the Splatted
by Sturmtrupper
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night for four friends, turned into something more horrific that they couldn't ever know. Facing various horrific creatures, they have to battle their way out, trying to find their safe house, and surviving the treacherous nights ahead of them. It's splat, or be splatted. Alive.


**Mob of the Splatted**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

"GET DOWN! THERE'S A HORDE INCOMING!"

I yelled out the command, making my teammates take cover, trying to defend our position from the zombies.

I heard screeching, followed by a mass of zombies charging at us. We shot them down, making sure none of us were bitten.

"WHOO! DIE, ZOMBIES!" One of my team members yelled.

"There's a Dave right next to you!"

Soon, the whole area was littered with bodies, dead zombies at that. I looked around the area, dead Inklings and Octarians covering the whole area. We heard a cheer nearby, and saw that our area was getting cleaned up, the bodies disappearing as dust. I put down my weapon, a Splattershot, onto the rubbled ground. I looked at the enemy on the ground. Pretty hyper realistic for a game. The "zombies" had blood leaking out of them, discolored, and they had ripped skin, burnt skin, etc,. With parts of their bone showing, it made for a pretty real zombie simulation game. Walking out into the cool night, the breeze was a welcome relief, as I took a break from the game. My friends walked out shortly, taking a break with me.

"Jack! There you are! Dude, that was INTENSE! Nice fresh skills you got, splatting those zombies!"

"Yeah, well, you guys did pretty well on working together as a team, guys. Leichan, Lewis, you two work quite the tandem team, if I must say so myself. Annie, you were crazy, trying to splat all the zombies. Who knew that under that exterior, you were a wild anemone?" Annie was the shopkeeper to Cooler Heads, but she had a wild side, a fun side that nobody let anyone else see.

My name's Jack, as you can tell. My friends, Octarian, Anemone, Human...we all got together to play Horror Simulators, a place where VR becomes a horror battlefield, fighting off creatures of your worst fears. Some do it for dares, others do it because they enjoy it. It took off, surprising that many people want to use this as a better source of fun for others who didn't want to do Turf Wars.

"So, you think we should all go trick or treating? I'm going as a SAS Medic member! What about you guys?" Lewis always was the costumed one, the one who always went as a different person each day.

"SAS? What does that stand for, Lewis?" Then there was Leichan, the curious one. Although she was an Octarian, we all lived together in peace, just as good friends.

"Squid Attack Squadron. They specialize in special operations, like S&D missions, Defuse missions, that sort of stuff. Their gear looks fresh to wear, so I'm wearing one. What are you going as, Lei?" Lewis explained.

While Leichan was engaged in their conversation with Lewis, I talked for a while with Annie, just casually making jokes and complementing her game skills. Eventually, the topic switched to the night, Halloween.

"What are you doing for the night, Annie?" I had hoped I'd get somewhere with her tonight at least get to her house.

"Oh, just the usual. Hanging home, maybe going trick or treating." I saw my opportunity, and took it.

"You need a partner for that trick or treating? You look like you could use a friend, Annie." She blushed lightly, not used to receiving a compliment.

She held my hand, wanting to walk home with me. Lewis and Lei were still talking about their costumes, what to wear for the night, what to do. It was all good and happy times, until we heard a screech nearby. It caught us all by surprise, but we laughed and assumed it was Horror Simulators just being funny. We walked more, until we found out that the lights weren't on in the street we were all walking on. Only one had been turned on, but it was flickering, a lone bench sitting in the spotlight.

"Hey guys, a bench! Let's take a break, we've been walking for a long time. Cmon!" I exclaim.

We all walked towards the seemingly safe haven, a break of light shining down on us, casting a gentle glow. We all still had a general good time, just talking about our plans. Lewis and Lei were still in their heated debate on what to do, which left me and Annie. Honestly, I liked her for her personality, well...a double personality at that. A shy shopkeeper on one side, and yet, a wild and fun person to be with on other days. We all laughed for a while, watching the night scenery pass by. As the night progressed, the atmosphere became more and more tense for some reason. It didn't help the fact that police cars were rushing past us, sirens wailing as they went by. It actually worried me, honestly.

"Hey guys, what is that noise? You guys hear that?" I asked.

We all trained our ears, trying to catch anything that wasn't matching the night sounds. We caught it, isolating the sound as shuffling of feet, just behind us. Moans followed after, but it sounded like the person was in pain. We all looked behind us, watching as a figure was shuffling out of the alleyway.

Lewis called out first. "Sir? Are you ok? Are you in need of assistance? Sir? Sir!"

The figure stumbled out into the light, a person dressed up as a pirate. Another person followed suit, wearing a ninja costume next. Then another one. Then another one. Soon, the alleyway entrance was filled with people shuffling, and they all seemed to be making weird gestures, but what was the creepiest part was that the man was groaning, twitching uncontrollably. As they all neared us, I felt really nervous, being around these people. Then they started screeching.

"What the hell?! RUN!" I shouted. I didn't want to be there any longer, but more had surrounded us, trapping us. Annie was shaking with fright at this point, her shy personality taking over. Lewis boldly stepped forth, always the brave one to protect us, at his own risk.

"Go, I'll try to divert their attention! Go! I'll catch up, Jack!" Lewis always tried to save us, trying to make as little casualties as possible. Lewis created our window of opportunity, pushing the crazed lunatics away from us all. We all ran, but we didn't get very far as we encountered another horde of...whatever these people were on. Lewis caught up, confused that we stopped.

"What? Guys...didn't I say run from here? Why did you stop?" Lewis was panting, but he stopped, seeing the massive horde in front of us. They could definitely see us, as we were in the light, able to be seen by all. We all backed up into each other, our fate seeming to come ever come closer and closer. I held Annie's hand, trying to comfort her in our last moments. We both closed our eyes, ready to embrace death.

"THERE THEY ARE! HELP THEM OUT!" A voice called out, followed by rapid gunfire. We all opened our eyes, looking at the person who called out. It was the SWAT team! They were all trying to suppress their numbers, by stunning them. They found us, and directed one of their members to us.

"You kids alright?" The man asked us.

"Yes officer, but what's going on? Why is the city in chaos?" Lewis asked.

The soldier looked around, trying to make the area safe while his teammates secured the area. He then handed us each a pistol and a knife, which caught my attention. A SAS member handing us weapons, live weapons? The situation was ever more serious than I thought. I took it, surprised that it was a little heavier than any replica that I had ever handled. We all looked at each other confused, not sure if we should even be handling these in our hands.

"Don't worry kid, the gun only stuns people and gets them to sleep. It's a MkII Tranquilizer gun, only meant to suppress people, not kill them. So don't worry about taking lives, and besides, these people are under control of some sort of nanomachines that were probably made by someone who specializes in biochemical warfare." The soldier nodded to us, leaving us to fend ourselves. They left shortly, leaving us very confused and scared, but not without leaving us directions on what to do.

"Get to the chopper, it'll get you to a safe house! And stay safe, and use those weapons if you need to defend yourselves!" He left us in the dust shortly, before we all looked at each other.

"What the hell should we do then? Follow the instructions as the man said?" Lewis asked.

I nodded, since we didn't know what else to do, and because i felt nervous being around unconscious bodies that could wake up at any moment.

"Fine then, but first...better double tap, better safe than sorry." Lewis then shot the head of a nearby body, doubling the dosage of whatever made them sleep.

We all headed in the general direction of what the soldier said, watching out for each other's backs as we went. If any survivors were found, they would have to tag along with us, since we knew where to go. It looked like we were alone, with no help from the police, just us defending each other. We walked, but at least we were still alive...for now. We haven't been left for dead, yet.

* * *

Ok, I'm so sorry for publishing this so late XD It was supposed to be published on Halloween day, but it evolved to something else entirely, so I guess this makes it my third fic! Thanks for reading, and just one question for you readers...What games am I referencing? Do tell me with your reviews, and please...do give me tips on how I can make this better for you guys, I really do take it to heart.


End file.
